Currently, electronic devices which complexly perform one or more functions are increasingly used. More particularly, mobile terminals which are generally known as “smartphones” are the mainstream of the electronic devices. The electronic device, for example, a mobile terminal, is provided with a large touch screen display module and is provided with a high-pixel camera module in addition to the basic function of communicating with other devices, so that the electronic device can photograph a still image or a moving image, and access a network to be able to perform web surfing. The performance of these electronic devices has been enhanced with the inclusion of a high performance processor. Therefore, such electronic devices are able to perform various functions.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.